Universe Falls Shorts
by TvFan2244
Summary: You know those Steven Universe and Gravity Falls shorts? Wish you could see them in Universe Falls but MiniJen only focuses on the episode chapters? Then see them right here! Got permission from MiniJen to write this. Also includes original one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Video Chat

 **With MiniJen's permission, I have taken it upon myself to writing Universe Falls shorts. Check out her study, trust** **me it'll be the best decision you'll ever make, takes place in the same timeline**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The young half-human half-gem boy named Steven Universe could barely hold his excitement, after talking it over and explaining everything, he, Peridot, and Stanford Pines were about to have their first video chat, Ford only agreed because since he's spent 30 years trapped in the portal, he missed out on how much modern technology has evolved so he wanted to get a chance to figure it out. As for the renegade Homeworld Gem, she saw it as a chance to show much she's able to understand human technology.

"Okay, here we go!" Steven said as he pressed the button on the laptop, it took a few moments to buffer, but it was able to find a functioning connection with Peridot's tablet.

The screen finally showed Petidot's face. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Peridot." he greeted with a smile.

"Steven can you hear me?!" she asks with a loud volume.

Chuckling, Steven responded. "Peridot, I can hear-"

"Can you hear me?!" she asked once more even louder than before.

"I can hear y-"

"Grr!" the diminutive green gem growled. "Stupid thing, why won't you work?!"

"Is something wrong Peridot?" a voice asked curiously, turning she saw Stanford Pines, the real one approaching with a concerned frown.

Grunting in aggravation, she answered. "I don't know!" she snapped. "I can see Steven, but the sound isn't functioning!"

Rubbing his chin in thought, the scientist moved in closer. "Perhaps the connection wasn't as stable as we perceived."

Peridot scoffed. "Don't be silly, I was able calibrate my pad to the exact frequency as Steven's machine." she said in a rather snobbish manner. "Obviously, _you_ made a mistake, guess you aren't ready for this generation's technology."

Fore simply rolled his eyes, it's amazing that he was able to stomach Peridot's ego, then he noticed something. "In that case, you must've known that you had the volume on low." he pointed out with a smirk.

She widened her eyes and saw that he was correct. "Oh. Um-O-Of course I did. I was just testing you to see if you could spot it." she flat out lied. Not wanting to be embarrassed further, she raised the volume.

"Hi Peridot, hi Mr. Ford." Steven waved, having hear everything they said and now knowing they could hear him.

"Steven, Hahahahahaha!" Peridot laughed.

"Hello there my boy." Ford waved back with a smile.

"Okay, now that hellos are out of the way, behold, thanks to my resourceful genius!" Fire cleared his throat. "Ugh, our combined efforts." she moved her tablet to show a lawn mover moving with a satellite dish attached to it. "We figured out how to get Wi-Fi in the barn!" Cut back to her. "The connection is fast enough to stream Camp Pining Hearts, Duck Tective, and Tiger Fist in all 1080ps!"

"You know I gotta say." Ford began. "I once thought that the concept of wireless interlinking was just a teenage kid's fantasy, but when I learned that it actually became reality, I decided to figure it all out for myself. In all honesty, it was fairly easy." he shrugged.

"It did take us a while." Peridot said. "But let me tell you how we did it." she begun to tell the tale. "So we had to-"

Suddenly, the video started to freeze up.

 **Static**

"Peridot? Mr. Ford?" Steven questioned before it unfroze.

"So there we were face to face with one of those big-"

 **Static**

"Uh guys, you're starting to break up." Steven noted with a frown.

"Running for our lives with nothing but-"

 **Static**

"-And then it bit me!"

"Hah! That was very amusing." Ford chuckled.

"Shut up!"

 **Static**

"So now the Wi-Fi works!" she happily stated. "What did you do today?"

"I learned how to do this." he picked up a pencil and began to wiggle it making it appear to be rubber.

"What?!" Peridot exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Lapis get over here!" she urged her blue gem roommate Lapis Lazuli, distracting her from a magazine.

Curious, she walks to Peridot and saw what was on her tablet. "Is that Steven?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Peridot answered, not knowing the panic going through Lapis.

"Oh no!" she shouted in horror. "Steven, what happened?!"

"Oh, you guys it's fine, it's ju-" Steven tried to calm her down but Lapis continued.

"How did he get trapped in there?! Why aren't you doing anything?!" she demanded.

"Relax, it's just-"

"Hey Steven." the young gem turns and saw his good friend Dipper Pines enter into the temple.

"Oh, hey Dipper."

"What?! Dipper's in there too?! This thing also traps humans?!" Lapis shrieked, now two of her boys were trapped.

"Is that Lapis?" Dipper asked curiously resting next to Steven.

Steven nodded. "Yeah, she thinks we're trapped inside Peridot's-"

"Who did this to you both?! Steven, Dipper I'm going to get you both out!" Lapis frantically told them.

"Lazuli relax." Ford soothed. "The boys are alright, we're just calling them from-"

The water controlling gem continued. "Where's Steven's gem on this thing? I can't find it!"

"Somebody wanna clue me in?" Dipper asked.

"I was video chatting with Peridot and your uncle Ford, until Lapis started panicking."

"Wait, how am I supposed to free Dipper?!" Lapis asked. "Dipper, don't worry I wasn't around to save you before but now I am! You both will be alright, I promise!" she swore.

"Lapis, we're fine." Dipper said., trying to calm the blue Gem down.

"You must be inside!" Lapis realized.

Peridot tried to stop her. "Lapis, it's just a screen! Don't-"

Fade to black.

"Oh geez!" Steven said in alarm.

"We should probably go. Like right now!" Dipper and Steven rushed to the warp pad and in a flash teleported to the barn.

After a minute, the screen turned back on. "Oh thank the stars! I thought I lost you." Peridot sighed in relief.

Ford interjected. "Uh Peridot, I'm don't think it's over yet.

"Step aside Peridot!" Lapis seethed. "I need to free them!"

"Lapis, no!"

The blue gem had a baseball bat in her hands. "I'll save you Dipper and Steven! I'll free you like you two and Mabel saved me!"

"Easy now." Ford urged. "Take a deep breath and don't do anything you might regret."

Before anything could escalate further, both boys appeared in the barn's entrance. "Wait!" Steven exclaimed, getting Lapis's attention.

"We're fine Lapis! We're fine." Dipper assured her.

"Boys!" Lapis said in relief, hugging both of them warmly. "Oh, you're both okay!" she turned to the two nerds. "Sorry guys." she apologized sheepishly.

"it's okay, just take it easy with that bat." Peridot advised prompting Lapis to hide it behind her back.

"Hello?" Mabel asked from the other line, she looked through the laptop. "Oh hey there guys!"

"Oh hey there Mabel!" Peridot greeted back with enthusiasm.

"Hi Mabel!" Steven waved then saw another one of his friends. "Oh look it's Lion." he gushed. His large pink pet then moved his mouth closer to the screen causing Steven to panic. "W-Wait, Lion, Lion be careful! Lion no!"

 **Call Dropped**

"I'm sure the gems will by you a new laptop." Dipper trieid to assure his friend.

"That was Connie's Laptop!" Steven corrected and ran back to the warp pad. "Lion!"

"He should be more careful with other people's stuff." Lapis remarked.

Dipper just shook his head. "Hey, since I'm here, can I get a ride across the state?" he asked.

Lapis patted his head. "Anytime." she formed her water wings and carried him away on her back.

"Whoo!"

 **The End. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained: Candy Monster

 **AN: Dipper and Mabel notice a nighttime intruder inside the shack, can they, Steven, and Amethyst** **stop it from eating their candy?**

 **Note: Takes place after Summerween chapter of UF.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night in the Mystery Shack, only Mabel was sound asleep in her and her brother's shared bedroom/attic, after getting into another skirmish with one of the famous supernatural anomalies of Gravity Falls, which was the situation in which they were nearly eaten by the elusive creature who was actually a creature made up of discarded loser candy that just wanted basically everyone people to think he was good, it was experiences like those that rest was greatly needed. Dipper on the other hand was still up doing a segment he called Dipper's Guide To The Explained.

A while after arriving in Gravity Falls, he decided to do a series of videos each focusing on any anomaly the town had, presently he was showcasing the town's oddly shaped food.

"Well that concludes Gravity Falls Anomaly #13: the Möbius chicken strip." he ate one that looked like the infinity symbol. "It's infinitely delicious." Suddenly, a shadowy figure ran right past the camera, it was so fast Dipper couldn't see it, but he did see it take a bag full of candy, that they kept after their first Summerween.

"Yaghhhh! Ya ya!" it screeched.

Dipper jumped at this recent turn of events. "Woah! What the-?!" The creature bumped into the camera, making it fall over, it quickly exited from the attic. Dipper picked it up and went to his slumbering sister. "Mabel, did you see this? Wake up!" he urged her.

"Never." his twin sister responded, she then turned over to the other direction. "Let me sleep forever."

"Some creature jumped out of nowhere! It's eating all our leftover Summerween candy!" he urgently informed her.

Luckily, that was enough to wake her up. "What?!"

"Look!" Dipper turned the camera over to the monster, it finally slowed down so that they could get a better look at it as it ate away at their candy, it was small in stature and round in shape, had tiny hair strands, its eyes were light yellow with red pupils, its skin was tan orange, the tongue was blue, and had short stubby arms and legs.

"Ew." Mabel recoiled in disgust. "It's like some kind of... naked little man."

Seeing that this was another new anomaly, Dipper held up a title card. "Okay, forget the chicken strap, this is now Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained, #76, uh That Thing?"

"I like Candy Monster." Mabel chimed.

Dipper thought for a second and found the name an improvement. "You know what? That's a way better title."

Candy monster crawled around the floor and saw some more candy and consumed it hungrily, then it picked up the Summerween basket and looked at it curiously.

"No. Put it down." Mabel demanded. "Put it down."

Candy Monster ignored her and proceeded to lick the basket.

"Oh, gross!" Mabel cringed in disgust.

"Aaah!" Candy Monster threw the basket and it crashed through the window, hitting Stan.

"Ow!" Stan shouted. "Why am I even outside at this hour?!"

 ***STATIC***

Now, we see Dipper come into view, dressed with squeaky toys around his body and armed with golf club. "Okay I'm ready." he announced with a serious tone, dead set on finding the creature. "I've covered myself with armor." he pokes a toy with his club to show this. "I'm gonna capture that thing for science."

"And for candy!" Mabel added.

"Get this on tape in case I die or whatever." Dipper instructed his twin as he started to cautiously approach the candy thieving creature, both circled around each other then Dipper spotted some candy that the monster dropped and used his golf club to move it over to him so that it could jump to grab it, it worked but Dipper wasn't able to trap it inside a bucket as it dodged Dipper's trap with a jump and climbed up the ceiling.

Mabel shouted in alarm. "It's getting away! Die mutant, die!" she threw one of her stuffed bears but the creature hit it back to her. The twins gave chase to it once it went out of their room. "Save the candy!"

They arrived in the living room looking around. "Where is it? Can you see it?" Dipper asked, but it seemed to be nowhere in sight

"Wait, listen." Mabel told her brother as they heard something coming from the kitchen, they carefully peaked in and saw what they thought was the candy monster digging through the fridge. Sharing a tentative look, the twins tried to sneak up on it, and Dipper raised the club.

"Give us or candy back!" but as he swung it down, a familiar whip wrapped around it and threw it aside.

"Dude, what's the big deal?" the Pines twins were both surprised that instead of the monster that took their treats, it was actually Amethyst of all gems taking stuff from their fridge. "Can't a gem shop in peace?" she asked.

"Wha-Amethyst? Why are you at our house at this hour?" Dipper asked with an eyebrow raised. "Stealing all the food?"

The purple gem chuckled. "Heh, okay don't tell Stan, but I sometimes break in and take some grub from him, and by sometimes I mean all the time! And your uncle doesn't have a clue!" she cackled.

"Amethyst? Is everyone okay? I heard some noise, Mr. Pines didn't-oh hey Dipper, hey Mabel." the twins were once again taken by surprise when their friend Steven showed up.

"Steven? You're in on this too?" Mabel questioned,

The young half-gem scratched his nape. "Yeah, Amethyst needs a lookout in case Mr. Pines catches her. But what about you two? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he inquired.

"We actually were, until some pudgy little naked monster took our candy, now we're on the hunt for it." Dipper explained.

Amethyst's eyes lit up as soon as he she heard the description. "Wait, are you talking about-" But before she could finish, the candy monster grabbed on to Dipper's face, shocking Steven and Amethyst, though the latter quickly got over her initial shock and was replaced with a scowl. "You!" she used her whip to throw it off Dipper's face. "Time to settle the score!" she swiped at it but it got out of the way and ran past Mabel.

 ***STATIC***

"What was that thing?!" Steven asked as he helped Dipper up.

"The candy monster we told you about." Dipper answered.

"AKA a no-good dirty thief!" Amethyst clenched her fist. "I've been waiting for the chance to finally get that little snot!"

The kids shared a curious look, each acknowledging that their purple friend seemed more serious than usual, which is saying a lot. "Amethyst, do you know it?" Mabel asked.

"Know it? That little creep always managed to sneak into the temple and starts breaking stuff, I tried to catch it myself but it always gives me the slip." she scowled even further. "To make it worse, Garnet and Pearl always think it's me doing it since they've never seen it before, and if that wasn't enough, it always eats all the cool junk in my room! But this time I'll catch it and rub it in their faces that it wasn't me!" she proclaimed, punching a fist to an open palm.

"So...where is it now?" Steven nervously asked then dodged as an object was thrown straight at him. "Woah!" he looked to where it came from and gasped. "Up there in the fridge!" he pointed as the Candy Monster gorged on more of their treats.

"Oh no, someone do something!" Mabel shouted, Amethyst tried whipping it but it dodged each strike. "He's wasting all the candy, Dipper open your mouth! Try and catch the candy in your mouth!" she suggested.

Her twin looked at her incredulously. "What? No, why would I-" the candy monster threw some treats in his mouth and it surprisingly worked. "Actually, that's pretty good-OW!" he was hit by a big piece of candy as the candy monster jumped down and scurried across the kitchen.

"Ah, it getting away!" Steven shouted.

Amethyst's eyes narrowed. "Oh-ho no, not this time you little freak!" they chased it to the living room. "Alright, now it's time I drag you to the temple and show Garnet and Pearl that I wasn't the one breaking stuff, got it?!" she was confused when it didn't respond only a blank stare once it turned on the television. "Um hello? You candy freak, you listening?" They saw as it was transfixes by the images and sat on the chair.

"Look, it's hypnotized by the TV." Mabel observed.

"And he dropped the candy!" Steven cheered.

The purple gem couldn't believe it. "You gotta be kidding? All this time I could have nabbed it just by turning on some Tv? Talk about weak, thought it had more brains or something."

"I know, right?" Dipper agreed walking to it. "What a little dummy, glued to the...to the..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw the screen, being lost to its hypnotic powers as well. "Oh I love this movie." he smiled.

"Seriously Dipper?" Amethyst folded her arms turning to the screen. "This is just...this is...I'm sorry what were we talking about?"

 ***STATIC***

And so, Dipper, Mabel, Steven, Amethyst, and the candy monster helped themselves to some late hour movie. "Hey shouldn't we do something about the monster?" the male twin asked.

"Yeah, didn't you say you wanted to prove that it was the one making a mess in the temple, Amethyst?" Steven recalled.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey man, I'm in no hurry. Besides they'll just come straight here once they notice Steven's not there."

It soon reached out to the golf club in a pleading manner after finishing the last one. "Aw don't worry fella, I got it." Steven said as he handed it the club and promptly ate it whole.

Soos then walked in. "Oh hey there little dudes, Amethyst, Grunkle Stan." the handyman's eyes focused on his supposed "boss".

"Well, I guess that's it for Dipper's guide to the supernatural." Dipper said to the camera. "The next episode will probably be about how to get rid of this candy-eating monster."

Soos whispered to said monster. "Psst! Stan, what's he talking about?"

 ***STATIC***


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel's Guide to Life: Meep-Morps

 **AN: Follow Mabel as she displays her and her friends' expressions through intricate pieces of art.**

* * *

Outside in the woods, a whole entire fence was completely wrecked due to everyone's favorite pre-teen with braces, Mabel herself attempting to fly across the heavens using only umbrellas and some pilot equipment she "borrowed" from Uncle Andy, that an a pillow for extra protection. "And that was Mabel's guide to flying." she said to the video camera being pointed towards her, recording her earlier endeavor. "In conclusion, flying and falling are basically the same thing." she casually concluded, despite the nasty crash landing she took.

"Mabel!"

She turned to see her friends, Steven and Connie running towards her, concern plastered all their faces, yet she still kept a large smile on her face. "Oh, hi Steven, hi Connie!"

Unlike her, they were anything but happy. "We were nearby when we saw you take a fall! What the heck happened?! Why you trying to fly?!" Connie asked, frantically, while she was used to the female equivalent of the Pines twins being as reckless as they come, still didn't mean she feared for her own safety when Mabel wouldn't, must be how Dipper must feel every other day of the week.

"Oh, I was just showing the viewers how they can fly just like me." Mabel answered, as if it were obvious.

"Viewers?" the half-gem turned and saw the video camera, even more surprising was the person holding the camera. "Amethyst? What are you doing?"

The purple gem gave them a peace sign in greeting. "Yo, dudes. Nothing much, Mabel needed someone to record her awesome insane stunts, and I had nothing better to do, that and I kinda wanted to see how it'd turn out. I gotta admit, it was pretty sick."

"Wait a minute, Mabel, is this another one of your videos?" Connie asked. "Remind me again why you do stuff like this."

"You know how Dipper started those whole videos about mystery nerdy things in Gravity Falls?" the energetic girl recalled, earning nods from her two best friends. "Well, I decided to do my own videos." Mabel told them with a prideful look."Only they'll be more fun and I get to show people how they can have fun in the summertime." she backed up to the broken fence where a blue bird landed on. "I am like you now, bird." she leaned in a little closer than she should have and whispered. "We are now one."

"Mabel, that bird can't speak."

"Can I be in the next one?"

* * *

 **Intro Sequence:**

 **MA-MA-MABEL MA-MABEL**

We see Mabel catching a basketball with her name on it, winking towards the camera.

 **Interviews**

She's dressed up as a talk show host with Garnet as a special guest.

 **Surprises**

Pearl goes to the kitchen, collecting Steven's dirty laundry and as she picks a shirt up near the fridge, Mabel jumps out with a Happy Birthday balloon, which only succeeded in making her fall over and Amethyst having to drop the camera, to stifle her laughter.

 **Ninja**

At the barn, Lapis watches Camp Pining Hearts while slumped on the couch, with Mabel trying to sneak up on her by climbing on the ledges that kept the barn up, and she tries to jump her, Lapis catches her mid-fall in a bubble of water and continues to watch her favorite show.

* * *

"Today, Mabel's Guide to: Meep-Morps!"

*Mabel's Guide To is filmed by in front of an adorable studio audience*

"Art; it's all around us!" Mabel proclaimed, standing next to a moose wearing a tutu and holding a tennis racket for some reason that we have no time explaining due to being cut for time. The video then displayed a post card of Egypt which had the great Pyramids, and pen with a puppy wearing a long top hat that could be tipped. "From the big triangles in the dessert, to those funny pens that just make you laugh."

 ***STATIC***

We now see an elephant doing a very crude painting.

"Even Jumbo's getting in on the act. Heh, don't quit your day job, Jumbo! Ha, that's...that's really bad."

 ***STATIC***

"But here's thing about art, we call it 'art' on Earth, but here's another word for it; Meep-Morps!" the special effects included sparkles raining down as she waved her arms, wiggling her fingers. "And today, I have two special guests who are both experts on the field. Introducing, Lapiz Lazuli and Perdiot!" rounds of applause were heard as the camera panned over to the blue and green gems. Lapis stood with an indifferent expression as she casually waved at the camera, while her roommate stood with a posed figure, hands on hips and smiling for the audience. Little profiles for both gems to let viewers no what they're all about.

Lapis Lazuli: Water-controller with deep emotional issues, but is generally cool. Harm her little buddy, Dipper, at your own peril.

Peridot: Former enemy turned super best friend and can move metal things and can build neat techy stuff. Also very short.

"Thanks for coming, you two." Mabel grinned, hugging both of them.

"Happy to be here, Mabel."

'I actually don't remember being told about this. I was watching TV until you turned it off and dragged me off to fly us here without explaining anything and while carrying two new Meep-Morps we made yesterday.." Lapis pointed out, with her arms crossed. "And I was getting to the good part, too." she grumbled.

Peridot leaned in closer. "Just go with it." she whispered through clenched teeth.

"So ever since you girls decided to settle down on Earth, you've been making some very creative pieces that you call Meep-Morps, and this is your chance yo show it all for the world, got any that's worth such attention."

Clearing her throat, Peridot was happily willing to show off, which was no doubt the sole reason why she agreed to this, that and she didn't want to disappoint Mabel but wouldn't admit it. "We're glad you asked, Mabel." using her magnetic manipulation powers, a metal sculpture floated in which depicted Peridot standing victorious on top of the defeated form of Corrupted Jasper. "I made this to honor my victory over that thick-headed Jasper when she became corrupted."

Lapis raised a skeptical brow. "Wasn't that Smokey Quartz?"

"I'm sorry, Lapis, but were you there?"

"No, but Dipper told me what happened and Dipper never lies to me." she stated, with a bit of pride in her tone.

"I was there to." Mabel chimed. "And Smokey totally beat Jasper, up until she went full on monster and you threw some metal thing at her."

"AHA!" Peridot pointed. "Since I was the one who dealt the finishing blow, that makes me the one who won by default."

"Ooookay…...Lapis what about you?"

Shrugging, the blue gem her hydrokinetic abilities, Lapis presented her own Meep-Morp, which was a bunch of tree leaves huddled together with an old book thrown in along with a days-old cheeseburger. "...What is that, exactly?"

"The leaves were from a pine tree, the cheeseburger reminds me of Steven's backpack and the book represents Ford's journal that Dipper likes so much." Lapis explained, smiling softly. "I had this other one with a stuffed llama with fur colored yellow, but Peridot said no."

"It had it's head removed."

"So?"

Mabel tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, one piece expressing vanity, another expressing deep personal connection. I like them both!" she proclaimed, then moved on. "You know, no one knows what art, or meep-morps mean or where they came from but all three of us are great at it!" she then presented some pieces done by herself. "I was naturally gifted at age 2, by age 5, I could make uncanny portraits and age 7 was an age 7 was a time of great exploration. But everything changed when I discovered this amazing caricature!" she held up drawing that showed a rendered version of her brother surfing, portraying him as a Ladies' Man, fit with a surfer chick.

"Gimme that!" Dipper promptly snatched it away, not wanting anyone to see it, but was then grabbed by Lapis.

"Wow. Dipper, did you make this yourself?" Lapis asked, genuinely impressed with a cooing expression. "Look at you, it's so cute. Can we hang it by the broken fridge at the barn?"

"No. No, it's not!" Dipper denied. "Also, never!"

"What could make it better, you ask?" Mabel prepared herself before presenting her latest work, which was cartoon-ish cat wearing Dipper's signature pine tree hat.. "I give you, my own meep-morp, the Cat-icature!"

CAT-ICATURE!

MEOW~

"Just compare this amazing likeness to Dipper." she held it next to him for emphasis.

"That doesn't look anything like-"

"You're right, it does look exactly like you!"

CAT-ICATURE!

MEOW~

"Can I keep that?" Lapis asked, hopefully.

"Lapis!" flushing in embarrassment, Dipper his face under his hat.

Mabel then decided to get an honest opinion from her Grunkle Stan on her artwork who was inspecting it with a critical eye along with many other drawings that were similar only with different headwear of each personal friend they knew. "It's just the same crummy cat face with a different hat and hair each time." he pointed out.

"Exactly, and I sold them for 10 dollars each."

That immediately got Stan's interest. "Do you need an agent, pumpkin? I am now your agent."

 ***Static***

She then got another opinion from Toby Determined. "It looks exactly like me." he observed, amazed by the uncanniness, especially the strands of hair from his bushy moustache. "Right down to my actual cat-like whiskers that the doctors could never explain." he hugged it close while making cat noises as a plus.

"You're always weirder than I remember." Mabel voiced, disturbed.

 ***Static***

Another happy customer was Steven. "Woah, Lion look!" he called for his animal companion. "I'm a cat, now we're like brothers!" he hugged his pal who only grunted in response.

 ***Static***

Garnet observed her own silently which made Mabel nervous as the suspense was building up, but then it was broken down by the Gem leader. "I suddenly want a cat now." another beat of silence, followed by a small smile. "I hope that happens, his injured eye shows character."

 ***Static***

The Cat-icatures were so successful that many residents of Gravity Falls were storming the selling stand operated by Stan who was ecstatic by the successful business this venture was making. "Mabel, these Cat-catures are selling like hot cakes!"

Rather than be pleased, Mabel gave an unimpressed frown. "Cat-icatures were good, but I've moved on to the next level." she said with a serious expression and showed it off. "Behold, Human-I-Cat-icatures!" she carried a big feline with a human face drawn on his tummy.

HUMAN-I-CAT-ICATURES!

MEOW~

Unbelievably, this got demands from the townsfolk once again, which was okay in Stan's book. "Put that camera down, Amethyst, we need to get this girl more cats!"

 ***Static***

And she did get more cats, a little too many as she stood in her room, with her hair and clothes a little roughed up with scratch marks. "That's it for Mabel's guide to Meep-Morps where we learned that sometimes, you have to suffer for your art." she tried to paint on a nearby cat. "Here kitty, come to-AH!" it promptly jumped on her face, making her fall back with a scream. "Heh, it actually kind of tickles." camera pans over to show that not even Lion was spared and stared with a deadpan expression and gave an annoyed huff.


End file.
